


Until They Met Each Other

by Paperback_Head



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperback_Head/pseuds/Paperback_Head
Summary: He was the typical American playboy turned soldier with a heart of gold... until he was made to be HYDRA's perfect weapon.She was an innocent child who had her whole life ahead of her.. until she was made to be the Red Room's perfect weapon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Until They Met Each Other

The first thing he remembers is white.

Mountains layered in thick layers of fresh snow. Snowflakes dancing through a sky backdropped by fluffy, white clouds. White noise flooding his ears as white, hot flashes of pain leave him speechless.

Then, it begins to shift as more colours are introduced.

A navy jacket that was torn and tattered but still mostly intact. The spreading of crimson around what remained of his left arm. The smudges of black which spoke in harsh German. 

However, that was all. These were the only butchered snippets of memories he possessed for decades. In between periods of complete darkness, he held on to these fear inducing nuggets of information that left him longing for answers. At least, that was all he remembered… until it wasn’t.

He never enjoyed the killing. It never sat right with him that he would dedicate weeks of his life to watching and following people that he knew would be gone from the world within hours of meeting him. He tried to remember as many as he could despite HYDRA’s best efforts to completely wipe his memory. However, he really only remembered the ones that reminded him of the nameless faces that haunted him from a past he may never uncover.

There was a woman in Romania whose throat he slit in 1958 who had deep, caring brown eyes that brought the familiar yet foreign face of a middle age woman that brought a warm feeling to his chest. A Russian couple in 1987 who he had shot within seconds of each other, laying in a pool of their mixed blood with hands tightly clasped much like the image of an elderly couple that he often saw in dreams. There was a couple in 1991 who he killed before staging a car accident where the man’s voice somehow reminded him of a young man with dark hair and an air of arrogance that pissed him off. There was a kid, barely eighteen years old, in Berlin sometime between who he purposely hit with a stolen car that brought a blonde, scrawny kid with a fresh black eye.

He was morphed to be the Winter Soldier, a mindless, memoryless shell of a man that’s only purpose in life was to be an agent of death for a secret organisation hellbent on world domination.

His life was an overwhelming, all-encompassing feeling of hopelessness… until he met her.

\----------------

The first thing she remembers is red.

A pool of crimson where two adults, a burly man with a rugged beard and a petite woman with understated beauty, laid slain. The woman’s empty emerald gaze had once shone with love and innocence and the man’s slack, bloodied mouth had previously worn a genuine, carefree smile, their hands tightly clasped only moments ow limp. The image, burned forcefully into her memory by the murderer, still made her chest hurt in a way she had never experienced before.

Since that day, she had separated her life into two distinct categories; before and after. And whilst, due to her young age at the time and trauma she would accumulate, she couldn’t remember Before, she could never forget After.

The After was her present. Following this point, she was no longer the nameless little girl whose innocence was snatched before her parents’ bodies hit the ground. 

She had quickly adapted to the new rules of her life. She would only sleep, eat, wash, and even use the toiletry facilities when instructed. She would punch, kick, shoot and stab anyone and anything she was instructed to, including her peers. She would flawlessly embody whoever her assignment required her to be. She would seduce and kill whoever she needed to without discrimination to achieve her task successfully.

She strived for perfection and, in return, she was treated far better than her peers. She was still brutally beaten. She was still tortured for countless hours. She was still raped by countless guards and instructors. But, she was allowed to survive. She was permitted to live and, she had quickly learned, that was a mercy in of itself. 

She was Natalia Romanova, the top student in a secret Soviet assassination training program posing as a boarding school. She was a survivor, a broken girl that did anything and everything to live another day. She was a weapon, an emotionless killing machine. She was a tool to be used for her country’s benefit, the ultimate consequence of any betrayal against the motherland. She was the Black Widow.

Her life was an overwhelming, all-encompassing feeling of hopelessness… until she met him.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hope you enjoyed this even though I think it kind of sucked, but I kinda got excited and just decided to post it. This has been an idea I have been tossing around for a while with hopefully decent ideas and random written chunks that I can hopefully make work. I'm a huge fan of the MCU but I haven't written for this fandom before and I am lowkey worried to screw up any characterizations. 
> 
> If I manage to write more, it will change completely from where it's begun and I'll update tags as I go. I do have a lot of stuff planned but any feedback or ideas would be great.


End file.
